Life's Changes
by Yadi10
Summary: Ally has her life planned out but a one night stand changes things especially when she finds herself meeting him over and over again. My first story I hope you guys like. Don't own Austin & Ally.
1. Chapter 1

Ally woke up looking around slowly. This wasn't her bed or her room, or Elliot's. She lay still as the events of last night quickly played through her head. She looked over at the delicious man laying, thankfully sound asleep, next to her. Swallowing she quietly eased out of bed and went in search of her clothes.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She hadn't done something this stupid since high school. She didn't even know this guy. She wasn't the type of girl to have a one night stand. It wasn't even like she could blame it on the liquor she hadn't been drunk. No he had been hot, oh so hot, and that voice. She shook the thoughts out of her head.

She was officially never going out with Trish again. Kira's step sister was a bad influence. She had only agreed to join her for a drink, because she had finished the planning for the De la Rosa's twenty third birthday party. They hadn't really spent much time together. Trish had abandoned her after only a half hour maybe less. Then she had met him. Her gaze fell on the perfectly sculpted body in the bed.

Focus. It took her a few minutes to gather her clothing and purse and get dressed. She took one last look back at him. Austin. His name was Austin. She was too ashamed and embarrassed at what she had done to stick around. Not to mention wouldn't it be awkward. What did one do when they woke up in a strangers bed naked? She walked toward the door and quickly eased her way out.

She was just thankful that she carried a small brush and hair tie in her purse and she had been wearing jeans and a t shirt last night. The only people who would know she was doing the walk of shame would be her roommates. Oh how she hoped they weren't home.

The train ride seemed exceptionally long. It was days like this that she was thankful for being self employed. She didn't have to be at work or answer to anyone. She could go home shower and spend the rest of the day in bed with a quart of ice cream and sappy movies.

She'd known going to the bar last night was a dumb move. She had been furious with her boyfriend, no ex he was definitely her ex. How dare Elliot Martin try to control her life. They had broken up a week ago and he was still trying to convince her that his decisions were the right ones. She had made a name for herself here and she wasn't about to give it up to be some housewife.

"Ally." She looked up as she saw one of her best friends sprawled across the couch. "Didn't you wear that yesterday? You and Elliot are back together?" She asked frowning. "I thought you kept stuff at Elliot's?"

She sighed. She was so busted. "I wasn't at Elliot's."

"Wait what?" Kira said sitting up. "Where were you?" she asked her brown eyes huge.

"Trish and I finished the plans for the party. I was pissed because I had another talk with Elliot. Trish and I kind of went to a bar had a drink, she abandoned me, and I went home with this guy." She admitted as she slumped down in the chair.

"Als that so isn't like you. How many drinks did you have?" Kira asked worried.

"Actually none, I wasn't drunk. I don't know why I did it. He was pretty hot. He had dimples and oh god his voice." she said closing her eyes bringing his face back into her mind. "And the sex was." She couldn't find a word worthy of describing it.

"Ally." Kira gasped. "What about Elliot?"

"We aren't together anymore." she sighed.

"Yeah you already said that. I mean what happened this time?"

"He tried to convince me again to move with him. Seriously who does he think he is? He accepts this job without even talking to me about it, and expects me to move with him. Oh and he was sure to mention how hard I work and that I would never have to lift a finger again. Who does he think I am? I have worked to damn hard to start my business to just sit by idly by the pool every day."

"Ok." Kira said slowly shaking her head her brown hair cascading over her shoulders. "You've been together for what three years now? You don't just go out and sleep with a random stranger a few days after you break up. That isn't like you Als." She said worriedly. "And really. I would love it if a man told me not to work."

She scoffed. "Please. I don't want to be dependent on anyone. And like I said I didn't mean to it just happened."

"Still Als,that should tell you something about your relationship."

She shrugged she had been to pissed to really think about it until this morning. So maybe she had over reacted a little bit. They were broke up she could do whatever she wanted. "Just can we keep this between us. I know how Holly is she would freak and Cassidy would have a billion questions."

Kira shrugged. "I mean I guess. As long as you're sure you are ok. He didn't take advantage of you did he?"

"No." She sighed. She was completely aware of what she had been doing, and she had probably enjoyed it a little too much. No scratch that she had enjoyed it better than being with anyone else. No one had ever made love to her like that before.

Austin reached out for the brunette woman hoping to continue what they had started last night. He'd had his fair share of women, but this one in particular, there was something about her. Maybe it was because he had actually talked to her, before they had, had sex. He frowned as he realized his bed was empty.

Getting up he tossed on a pair of boxers and jeans and trudged through his apartment. She was gone. Since when had he become such a heavy sleeper. Probably around the time you had mind blowing sex multiple times with a hot brunette. He didn't do relationships, but he wanted to see her again, at least one more time.

Feeling the odd need to play the guitar he went to his studio. He took out a piece of paper and pencil. She was just to fantastic. He wanted to remember her.

Four days later

Ally stood outside of the restaurant. Why had she agreed to this again? Elliot had been calling her nonstop insisting she needed to meet with him. She had finally given in and agreed to meet him at this little restaurant. Sucking in a deep breath she went in immediately seeing him at their usually table.

"You came." He said getting up and hugging her.

"Would you of left me alone otherwise?" She asked sitting down. Nothing had changed and she was getting irritated with his constant pestering.

"Ally." He frowned.

"Elliot I've already told you how I feel." She said annoyed. If this was another ploy so he could tell her how their new life together was going to play out, she was going to be livid.

"You were right Als. I didn't think it through it wasn't fair to you and for that I am so sorry. I told them I couldn't take the position." He said holding her hand.

She sat in a stunned silence unsure of what to say. He had given up his promotion for her. "Oh." she squeaked. She felt like the girlfriend from hell now.

"Als. I love you and I am so sorry. I want to take care of you. Please give me another chance. Give us another chance. I don't want to lose you." He squeezed her hand.

She bit her lip. "You know I can never give up my work. I will never be a stay at home wife. I don't have it in me." She really didn't. sure she wanted kids at some point, maybe, but right now she wanted her career and her life.

"I know Als. I know. I don't want to lose us. I love you so much." Elliot said meeting her eyes.

"I love you to." she conceded. She did love Elliot, she really did, but a part of her was nervous and unsure about what kind of a future they could really have. "Can we just go back to how things were for right now." she asked quietly watching him flinch slightly. He had proposed to her the night he had told her about his promotion, wasn't this the kiss of death to a relationship? She wasn't ready.

"Of course Als. Anything." He said leaning across the table to kiss her.

"So I see you and Elliot made up." Cassidy sneered as she came out of her bedroom. "Rather I guess I heard you two made up."

"Sorry." she whispered embarrassed.

"Ugh I thought you were done with that douche." Cassidy said pouring a cup of orange juice.

"He apologized." She shrugged.

"Ally apology or not you ended it for a reason."

"I love him Cassidy." She said leaning on the counter.

"I just think you could do so much better."

"Cass he's still here." she hissed.

"So."

Ally rolled her eyes. Cassidy was the newest member to their circle of friends. She had been roomed with the other blonde in college and they had become instant friends. Holly and Kira had not had as much luck with roommates. They had both gotten the crazy head cases.

Fortunately they had been able to pool enough money to get their own place there sophomore year, and they still were living here. They had only been graduated for close to a year, and if things kept going the way they were it looked like she could be the first to leave. The thought gave her a cold chill. She wasn't sure if she really wanted that.

"Morning shortie." Dallas said as he came out of Cassidy's room and kissed her forehead. "Duty calls beautiful. Off to work, but I will see you tonight."

She rolled her eyes as she saw the light in Cassidy's eyes. "Bye Dallas." she smirked.

She waited until after Dallas had left before turning on her friend. "So speaking of relationships."

"Don't even start." Cassidy said shaking her head.

"You really need to do something with these." Cassidy said as she shifted thru his songs.

"I plan to." He said as he leaned back in his chair. He didn't really, but sometimes it was easier to tell his sister what she wanted to hear.

"You know I have a friend…" She said looking at him.

"You have friends?" He smirked.

"Oh shut up Austin." She said swatting at him. "She kind of has her own business for promoting new musicians. She could help you set up something to showcase your work."

"What makes you think I need help?"

"Oh please Austin you're talented, but you have no idea what you're doing when it comes to getting people to see your work." Cassidy chided. "You can't live off our inheritance forever."

"Sure I can. Mom left us set up." He said picking up his guitar. He was thinking about her again. It had been a few weeks and he still couldn't get her out of his mind. This had never happened to him before.

"Austin. Please let me help you. She's a good friend, she would take care of setting up everything. People would come and hear you sing, you could make a lot of money." Cassidy said looking around the room.

"I already have a lot of money." He said rolling his eyes. He was just thankful that his mom had divorced his stepdad before she died. Otherwise he would never have gotten a finger on any of the money. His stepdad, who wasn't really his dad didn't care much for him. Writing and Singing was his way of letting go. He didn't care if he made money from it or not.

"Austin."

"Cass."

"I want you to meet with her. Please do it for me."

"Is she hot?" He smirked.

"She is, but she's seeing someone, and she isn't the type of girl who just falls into bed with a random guy." she said scowling at him.

"I'm not a random guy, I'm your older brother."

"And she's my friend. I'm not going to set anything up with her if your just going to try and seduce her. Ally was my first friend here, and is my best friend. I won't let you screw it up."

Ally. His interest was peaked for a whole new reason. What were the odds that the woman he had met and taken home and Cass friend were the same woman? It was highly unlikely. Ally was a fairly common name. "Just set up the stupid meeting." He said silently hoping it was the same girl. "It doesn't mean I'm going to do it."

Cassidy clapped her hands together excitedly. "I promise you won't regret this."

"Too late I already do." He smiled.

Ally sat at the table with Cassidy. Her brother was late, which didn't seem to bother Cassidy. In the four years she had known her she had never met Cassidy's brother. She had seen a picture a few years ago when they had lived together in the dorms, but other than that Cassidy's family life was very private.

"I'm sure Austin will hire you. He always does what I ask." Cassidy said quietly.

Ally shuddered at the name Austin. She knew that there were about a billion people in this city named Austin and thought nothing of it. Still just the name sent tingles throughout her body. Why couldn't her boyfriend turn her on like that?

"Too bad you can't wrap Dallas around your finger like that." she said smiling.

Cassidy smirked. "Who says I haven't?" Ally smiled and rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure what exactly was the aspects of that relationship. They slept together and dated on and off. She wasn't even sure Cassidy knew what was going on. "Don't mention Dallas to Austin. He gets all big brotherly and protective over me."

"It's moments like these that make me sad I'm an only child."

"True. If you had a big brother they would have kicked Elliot to the curb by now."

Ally shook her head. "Elliot's a decent guy."

"Key word is decent."

Ally sighed. She still didn't understand what it was that Cassidy didn't like about Elliot. She'd asked several times and hadn't ever gotten an answer, at least not a concrete answer. She reached for her water to take a sip.

"Austin." Cassidy called standing up.

Ally could barely swallow the water she had just sipped as she saw him. Beach blonde hair and those hazel eyes she would never forget. This was Cassidy's brother. Judging by the smirk on his face he remembered her also. Life was just way to cruel.

A.N. So this is my first story and I hope you like it. Btw this is an M rated story so you are warned. Austin and Ally will be out of character at times as you can see they are older Ally is 21/22 and Austin is 22/24 don't know if I should make him one or two years older. And this story is AU although it does involve music. Well that is all I hope you guys like it so please review if you did and review if you didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A few weeks ago_**

**Ally's POV**

"Come on Ally it will be fun." Trish said hand on the door handle to the bar. "Just a few drinks, maybe find a guy." Her eyebrows shot up suggestively.  
"Trish, I'm not that type of girl." She reminded her. Trish and her werent exactly alike but they were best friends like her and her stepsister kira were, but they got along well enough. She had been working with Trish this past week to plan a party for her and her sister. There parents indulged them to much especially Trish.  
"Oh come on Als. You don't have to hook up with anyone. Although it would probably help." Trish said as she pulled Caroline into the bar. "You need to loosen up live a little."  
"I'll have a few drinks but nothing else."  
"Good just have some fun, whatever happens, happens. Your single again." Trish said as they sat down at the bar.  
She so was never confiding in Trish again. "Can I get a water." She said to the bar tender. Trish glared at her. "And a..." She didn't drink often or ever really it wasn't her thing.  
"We'll keep it light." Trish smiled. "Can you bring her a Smirnoff apple." She looked at Trish. "It's a beer sort of. A little fruity. You should like it. You'd have to have a lot to get drunk."  
"Ok."  
Trish turned on the bar stool so she was looking out at the growing crowd. "See any hot guys you want to flirt with yet."  
"No." She said quietly she had no interest in this what so ever.  
"Well." Trish smiled. "I am going to go dance with that guy." Trish said pointing to a tall dark haired man. "Don't wait for me." She said smiling. "And remember have fun." She yelled as she walked away swaying her hips.  
Ally sighed as she sipped her water. She would sit here a few more minutes to make sure Trish wouldn't miss her and than she was out of here. Just because her and Elliot were over didn't mean she was going to hookup with some random guy.  
"What's a pretty lady like you doing over here by herself?"  
She groaned internally and started cursing Trish in her mind as she looked at the not so suave looking guy in front of her. Seriously? Did he think she was interested. "I'm waiting for someone." She replied turning back to the bar.  
"Well I'll keep you company until they get here." He said sitting down next to her flashing her a grin. Maybe this worked on other girls, but she was not about to fall for it.  
"Thanks but my boyfriend is the jealous type." She said ignoring the stare he was giving her. To be honest he was kind of creeping her out.  
"Is there something to be jealous of?" He said his brown eyes flashing as he stared at her cleavage. His hand landing on top of hers giving it a gentle but subtle squeeze.  
"Hey sweetheart. This guy bothering you." She felt a hand come around her shoulder and she looked up at the man about ready to freak out. Well she started to freak out but not for the reason she had thought. He was gorgeous.  
"Um yeah." She stammered her eyes going back on the douche who was bothering her.  
"Let's get out of here love." He said his hand going to hers and pulling her off the stool.  
Her eyes widened as she took her savior in. He was hot to say the least. Beach blonde hair and bright hazel eyes. "Please." she smiled looking into his eyes. He smiled and she saw the dimple. He turned and led her thru the dancing bodies to the exit. She tried to ignore the heat in her hand and the tiny volts of electricity his touch sent thru her.

**Austin's POV**

Austin turned toward the extremely hot woman before him as they exited the bar. "I hope you don't mind. He looked like he was bothering you." he said looking at her brown eyes. She was stunning. She definitely wasn't the type of girl he usually picked up. Nor the type of girl who went to bars often seeing as she had sipped more of her water than her drink.  
"Yes he was bothering me and thank you." She said looking around nervously. "My friend dragged me here and then abandoned me at the bar."  
"Your welcome."  
"Well I uh… should probably get going." She said taking a step back and removing her hand from his. "Thanks again."  
"Do you want to get something to eat or something?" He asked. He didn't know why he was asking. He didn't date, and she didn't look like the type of girl who would just go home with him on a whim.  
"Um." She frowned.  
"Relax it's just food. I promise I don't bite."  
"Ok." She finally agreed after a long moment.  
"So what do you want? Dinner? Ice cream?" he asked. It was early enough she could still want dinner, but late enough she might just want dessert. Dessert sounded fantastic to him.  
"There is a Mexican restaurant around the corner." She said nervously.  
"Sounds good. I'm Austin by the way." He said holding out his hand.  
"Ally." She said slipping her small warm hand back into his.

* * *

-**_Present_**

**Austin's POV**

Austin smiled at the woman judging by her reaction she remembered him all to well. Good. He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. Sure he had plenty of one night trysts but no one had ever left him before. He wanted her again.  
"Hello Ally." He said as he sat down. "It's nice to meet you." Again.  
"Hi." She said not quite meeting his gaze.  
He watched as she nervously played with her straw in her water. Cassidy looked between the two of them. He wasn't sure if she had picked up on the tension or not. "So I've told Austin about how good you are at setting up musicians. He has an amazing voice and his people skills aren't the best."  
Oh his people skills were just fine, just not when it came to selling his music. "Yes I only socialize well with members of the opposite sex." He grinned.  
Cassidy swatted his arm. "He's also a bit of a flirt." she said rolling her eyes. "I've already told you she's in a relationship." she said frowning at him.  
He remembered Cass telling him that, but he remembered Ally telling him that she had just broken up with her boyfriend. He couldn't help wonder which it was. He hoped the latter. He was going to hire her. He needed to spend more time with her.  
"So how exactly does this work?" He asked  
She cleared her throat. "Well it depends on how involved you want to be. I can plan everything for you or you can help with the planning. I'll draw up an official contract for you if you decide you want my help."  
He wasn't really interested in setting up this thing but if it got him alone time with Ally he would be more than happy to help out.  
"I have a class to get to." Cassidy said standing up. "Are you ok here?" She asked Ally.  
Ally looked at her eyebrow raised. "Yeah sure. Have fun."  
He smirked at Ally as Cassidy left. She sighed and leaned back in the booth. "So I'm a bit confused. You told me you were single and Cass says your in a relationship."  
"Well." she took a sip of water. "I was single that night. Now I'm not."  
"Lovers spat." he asked amused.  
"something like that."  
"How long have you been dating him?"  
"Three years."  
"So what happened?"  
"Not your business." she snapped. "Cassidy is one of my best friends and I love Elliot. So if your not interested in my professional services I'm going to go ahead and leave."  
"Ouch." He mocked hurt although he was slightly hurt. "I don't remember you being this cold the other night."  
"I'm not that type of girl Austin. I don't do that type of thing. So let's just forget that it happened."  
"Ok love." He said quietly. If that's what she wanted he would oblige her for now. He shouldn't care so much. He didn't do relationships, so why did he have to keep reminding himself of this? "Well if I don't hire you I'll never hear the end of it from Cass. So what do I have to do?"  
"Like I said it depends on how involved you want to be. You can give me a date and I'll plan everything, or you can help with the planning process. We can go to different locations and you pick. It also depends on what kind of event you want to do." She said looking at her water.  
"This is Cass thing not mine. Why don't you do what you think works best, and don't worry about the cost."  
She lifted an eyebrow. "Must be nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want."  
He shrugged. "My mother left me a very large trust fund as I'm sure you know from Cass. Draw up a contract of what you think would be best and I'll go along with it." He smirked. "You seem like an honest person, I trust you won't take advantage of me. Although I would very much enjoy helping with the planning process."  
"Wait I'm confused." She frowned. "You don't care what I do, but you want to help? Why?"  
"I like you." he said locking eyes with her.  
"Oh." She said surprised as her cheeks turned a deep red.

* * *

_**A few weeks ago**_

**Austin's POV**

"So how did you end up in the bar anyway?" Austin asked looking at her. She was breathtaking. Her ombré hair fell in soft curly waves around her face and her stunning brown eyes were so full of life.  
She rolled her eyes. "My friend dragged me in there, and then abandoned me to go flirt with some guy."  
"Will she miss you?"  
"No. She likes to have meaningless sex with random men, she is completely different from her sister."  
Too bad she didn't feel the same way. "But not you?"  
Her eyes widened surprised, and he thought for a second he might have gone too far. "Not me." She said quietly. "I'm a relationship person. I wouldn't feel comfortable doing something like that with a stranger."  
"So your in a relationship?"  
She sighed and played with her straw. "No, I broke up with my boyfriend a few days ago."  
Good she was single. It shouldn't matter, but it did. "So you like your tacos?" He asked noticing that she had ate all three of them and her sides.  
"I like the sopapillas even more." She smiled wiping her face.  
"A woman whose not afraid to eat. I like it." He smirked. "Are we getting two orders or do you want to share?" he questioned.  
"Sorry I don't share."  
"Shame."  
"So where are you from?"  
"Other side of the world."  
"Obviously, but where specifically? Do you live here or are you just visiting?"  
"Nosy much?" He teased.  
"Curious."  
He smiled at her. She was surprisingly easy to talk to. "LA, and yes I live here. I moved here about a year ago to be closer to my sister."  
"Your close with your sister?" She asked drinking her water.  
"My step siblings and I are all close, but I'm closest to her."  
She sighed. "I'm an only child. My family life sucks. My dad decided when I was in middle school that he enjoyed the company of work more than life, and left me and my mom home alone. My mom dealt by drowning herself in her work."  
"Ouch." he said as the sopapillas arrived. He watched as she doused hers in honey before digging in.  
"So what about your parents?"  
He cringed at that question, he should have known it was coming he'd opened himself up by talking about family. "My mother passed away a few years ago, and My dad left us."  
"Ouch." she said taking a bite. "Did you ever try to find your dad."  
"He left because he didn't want us and I don't plan on wasting my time trying to find him."  
"Oh." She said sadly. "Well You turned out ok."  
He smiled at her genuine concern for someone she'd never even met. "Thanks."

* * *

-**_Present_**

**Ally's POV**

"Can I hear you play…you know to kind of get a feel for what kind of environment we should use" Ally asked trying to avoid his amazing eyes.  
"Sure. Do you remember where I live or do I need to give you directions?"  
She felt her face flame. "No I remember." She said looking at the table. This was going to be excruciating. Why did he have to be so cute, and why did he have to talk. That voice was captivating and he hasn't even sang for her. And he liked her, that was almost too much to handle. If Cassidy wouldn't ask a billion questions she would forget the whole thing.  
"Good when do you want to come by?" He smirked.  
"I'm available Thursday or Friday."  
"I should be up by eleven on Thursday." He said. "Come by after that."

* * *

-**_A few weeks ago_**

**Ally's POV**

"So this is your place?" She asked looking at the fancy apartment complex. "I've always liked this building."  
"Do you want to come up for coffee?" He smirked.  
She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh please that is so cliché." Yet she had knowingly walked back to his house with him.  
"Or I could really just be asking you up for coffee." He said with a mischievous grin.  
She inhaled sharply. She should leave now, but she just didn't want to. There was something about him that was so alluring. "Ok."  
She didn't miss the smile on his face. "You know nothing has to happen love. You can leave whenever you want."  
She bit her lip. "No it's ok." What exactly was she agreeing to?  
The ride in the elevators to his loft was long and quiet. A voice was nagging on her that she shouldn't be doing this, yet she wanted to. She walked into the apartment and was in immediate awe. He either lived well outside of his means or had a lot of money.  
"What kind of coffee do you like?"  
"Your really making coffee?" She frowned.  
He laughed as he went to the kitchen. "Your confusing sweetheart."  
She frowned she was being confusing. The problem was what she wanted to do and what she should do were two completely different things. He was being surprisingly sweet to her. He wasn't pushing either even though she was sure he wanted it.  
"I don't do this kind of thing." She murmured.  
He smirked. "Drink coffee?"  
She rolled her eyes. "You know."  
"Ally I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. Why don't we just watch a movie or something."  
He was giving her another out. She sucked in a breath and walked toward him to take the cup of coffee. His hand grazed against hers and she felt tingles jolt through her body. Their eyes met and she took a step toward him setting her cup on the counter. His eyes searched hers for a long moment as if asking permission. She gave a slight nod and he leaned into her.  
His lips brushed against hers and she parted her lips letting him in. Her hands wrapped around his neck and ran up into his blonde hair. He gently backed her against the kitchen counter. His kisses were soft and sweet at first, the longer they stood there the more passionate they became. She felt warmth spreading throughout her entire body as he deepened the kiss even more.  
His hands wandered down her sides and slowly snaked up her thigh until it was against her core. She gasped as she realized what he was going to do, and she felt him smirk against her lips. She let out a soft moan as he sank his fingers inside her. His lips left hers and trailed down her neck his other hand cupped her breast gently kneading it.  
She wasn't use to someone touching her like this. She kept one hand in his hair and placed the other on his shoulder. Between his ministrations with his fingers his lips all over and his other hand on her breasts she realized she was losing herself in him. In his touch.  
"Austin." she moaned as she gripped onto his shoulder tighter. His lips claimed hers again as she felt the sweet release wash over her body.  
He kissed her gently as she came down from her high before he pulled back cupping her face. "Do you want to go the bedroom?"  
"Yes." She said kissing him again.

* * *

-**_Present_**

**Ally's POV**

"Austin told me he hired you." Cassidy said as she came back into the apartment.  
"Yep." She said setting her stuff down. Bet he hadn't told her what else they had done. Or that he liked her. She still couldn't get over it. Especially the way he had said it. She could have sworn her heart had been beating so hard the entire restaurant could hear it.  
"He likes to flirt, but he's a good guy."  
"I noticed." She mumbled.  
"I appreciate you helping him. I just want to see him do something with himself." Cassidy said quietly.  
"I'll set up the event, it will be up to him to sing." She said quietly.  
"He's good. He could make so much money if he tried. I just hope he follows through."  
"I'm meeting him on Thursday morning at his apartment if you want to come." she said secretly hoping she would say yes. The last thing she needed was to be in his apartment again with him alone. She shouldn't be this attracted to him. She was in love with Elliot.  
"Can't I have class."  
"Right." she replied sarcastically. "And what exactly does Mr. Centino teach?"  
Cassidy grinned. "It depends on the day."

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and faved. Please let me know what you think. And please please review because if you don't review then I think your losing interest and if I think your losing interest then I start to lose interest too and Bam no more story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to let you guys know their will be many different POV throughout the story. **

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Ally groaned. Any other meeting she would know exactly what to wear. This wasn't any meeting though. She was going to see Austin. What did one wear to a business meeting with someone they had just met and already slept with? And then snuck out of their apartment while they were sleeping.

She heard the front door close and knew that both Cassidy and Trish were gone for the day. She hated to bug Kira with this, but she already knew about her indiscretion a few weeks ago. She was still the only one she had told.

She walked out into the hall and hesitated at Kira's door it was late enough she should be up by now. Kira didn't have work until noon. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." she called.

"Hey." She said opening the door.

"You ok Als?" she asked her brow furrowing.

"Um." She bit her lip. "Do you remember a few weeks ago the guy I told you about."

"The guy who rocked your world and then you left him." Kira giggled. "Why?"

"Well…" She said looking down to the floor hesitantly.

"Oh god your not pregnant are you?" Kira cut in.

"What? No I'm on the pill." She said as a sliver of fear ran through her at the mere thought. No she was not pregnant she said giving herself a mental shake.

"Oh thank god you just looked like you were freaking out, and than you talked about the guy. I just…sorry."

"No." she said waving her hand. "This is about that guy though. So you know how I'm helping Cass brother." "Yeah." Kira said frowning.

"The guy is Cassidy's brother."

"Wait a second." Kira said frowning. "The guy you had wild and crazy sex with a few weeks ago is Cassidys brother? How did you not know this?"

"It's not like she's ever introduced us before. I saw a picture once when we lived together in the dorms, but that was years ago, and I don't remember him being that hot."

"I suppose you have a point. Cassidy is very private." Kira conceded.

"I just don't know what to do Kira. I mean I broke up with Elliot slept with Austin, got back with Elliot, and now I'm suppose to work for Austin like nothing happened." She said flopping down on Kira's bed.

"You don't have to Als." Kira said sitting next other. "You could just tell him your busy and can't take the job."

She frowned, she didn't want to do that. Truth was she wanted to work with him. She wanted to see him again, feel him again…wait no she was with Elliot. She loved Elliot. "I already accepted the job." She said.

"Your professional you can do this." Kira said quietly. "Just make sure that you make it clear your with Elliot."

"Your right I am a professional." She said reminding herself. "I just I have to go back to his place today and I'm attracted to him Kira." She felt better saying that out loud. She was attracted to him, she even liked him. That fact terrified her. He wasn't the type of guy who did long term relationships though. She didn't want to mess what she had with Elliot up for somebody who wasn't really into her.

Kira nodded. "How are things with you and Elliot?"

Ally sighed. Kira knew her to well, and it had to be obvious that their relationship was in a downward spiral. "Ok I guess. It's been kind of rocky since we got back together. I mean he proposed and presented our future to me and I broke up with him. We spend more nights apart than together."

"That is rough. Does he know about Austin?"

"No. Telling him would only make things worse. I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have." She sighed. "I mean we were broke up. I would never, never cheat on Elliot. I do love him." And she did. She had known Elliot for as long as she had known Kira and Trish. They had all grown up together in the same city, and applied to the same university to escape.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

He never woke up this early. He had told her eleven because he usually slept in till at least ten. He was more of a night person. He had showered and dressed for the day and it was still only ten. He had a whole hour till she arrived. Assuming she actually came.

He wish he knew the reason for her uneasiness around him. Was it because she regretted what had happened. Or was it because she had liked him. He really hoped it was because she liked him. They had chemistry. He hadn't reacted like that to a woman ever. She was different.

Before he knew it he was in his studio guitar in hand creating a melody from the inspiration he got from her. He sat there perfecting the melody until he heard the knock at the door. He quickly set his guitar in a corner.

"Hi." She smiled as he answered the door.

"Good morning Ally." He smiled. "I see you didn't forget where I lived." He said meaning it as a joke, but he had to admit he was a little hurt that she had left him.

"This has always been one of my favorite buildings." she shrugged looking around nervously.

"I agree there are no other buildings quite like it in the city." He said watching as she nervously bit her lip. "Can I get you something water, soda, coffee?" He hadn't meant to enunciate the last as he did it had just come out like that.

She closed her eyes shaking her head. "Just so were clear what happened that night was a one time thing. I'm not that type of girl, and I am back together with my boyfriend."

He smiled noting she hadn't said it was a mistake. He was relieved to hear she didn't regret what had happened. "Of course. I'm not one for relationships anyway. So we can just be friends or it can be all business. Although I must admit I do enjoy your company you're rather easy to talk to." That wasn't entirely the truth he didn't want to be just friends with her, but it would be enough for now.

"Well I like talking to you to. You remind me a lot of Cassidy."

He frowned. "I am nothing like Cass." Was she seriously comparing him to Cassidy. They were as different as night and day.

She laughed. "I know. I meant your easy to talk to like Cass is."

"I can't imagine Cassidy being easy to talk to. She's more whiny and demanding." He said as he walked toward his studio. He caught her blush as he looked back seeing her looking in the bedroom. He wasn't going to say anything though she finally seemed to be getting comfortable.

"Wow." She said as she walked into his studio and saw the Piano, guitar, and various instruments that littered the room. "This is really cool." She said picking up a triangle.

"I've never really tried to get my music out there before. It's something I do in my free time." which since he didn't actually have a job or any obligations he had a lot of free time.

"Well I think you could make a lot of money. Your really talented." She cleared her throat. "I wrote up a contract." She said pulling out some papers from her purse and handing them to him. He watched as she continued to walk around the room. "I have a couple places in mind that we could go check out. I'll have to make the appointments. If none of those suit you we could go to Hollywood, it's far, but you could make a killing there."

"Sweetheart if you want to go to Hollywood with me all you have to do is ask." He smirked.

She sighed rolling her eyes. "I'll give you some time to look over that. My number is in there also." She said ignoring his comment.

"Good so I can drunk dial you at 2 am." he teased.

"You wouldn't be the first."

"What kind of clients do you have sweetheart?" He frowned hoping she was joking.

"It only happened once. Needless to say I now have two numbers one personal and one I give to clients."

"And which one did you give me?" He smirked curiously.

She shrugged playfully. "Guess you'll find out when you call." He couldn't help but smile. He wasn't sure if she was meaning to flirt with him, but she was flirting. It only made him want her more.

"Or I could always just stop by. I do know where you live." He smirked.

She smiled. "True, but Cass would be there and that would just be awkward."

"Good point. She'd probably kill me."

"She can be very moody sometimes." She looked around, the nervousness coming back. "So I'll give you a call when I set up the appointments. Can I get your number."

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Als your late." Elliot said kissing her cheek as she sat down with him at the restaurant.

"Sorry my appointment went a little longer than expected." She said forcing a small smile. Her appointment had gone late because her and Austin had been talking and maybe flirting. He really was easy to talk to. Despite everything she enjoyed his company and she felt comfortable with him.

"You know you don't have to work." Elliot said frowning. "I would be more than happy to support us. Just like I would really like it for you to move in with me, or at least stay the night more often."

She sighed how many times did they have to have this conversation. "I don't want to be dependent on anyone Elliot. I like what I do. It keeps me busy and I get to meet all sorts of interesting people. And my roommates depend on me to help pay my portion of the rent, especially Trish and Kira." Cassidy she knew had more than enough money. But Trish and Kira had part time jobs and were still in college getting there masters. Technically Cass was to, but she had money.

"If that's what you want Als. I've had a long morning. Someone messed up the statements and I've been trying to fix them all morning…"

He was on one of his tirades again. She knew she should listen, but honestly she got tired of listening to him complain about his work. He'd gone to school for business, because of the money aspect, but hated every minute of his job. She always threw in a nod or 'ok' when he would pause. It bothered her that he never asked about her work.

* * *

**Cassidy's POV**

"Austin are you hear?" Cassidy called as she let herself into his apartment.

"Cass?" He yelled coming from his studio. "What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes annoyed. "It's Thursday Austin. We have dinner on Thursdays." She said giving him a once over. He was still holding his guitar. "Let me guess you forgot."

"Sorry I was feeling inspired. Let me get cleaned up real fast." He said heading to his room.

She sighed she was starving. She took the moment to go into his studio and look at his stuff. She could always tell what kind of a mood he was in by looking at the cleanliness of the room . Judging by the put together room he was in good spirits.

A notebook caught her eye from the corner of the desk. She lifted up the pad to reveal some sort of lyrics they didn't really make a song yet but he had a title it was I Want You Bad she couldn't help but notice Ally's name in the corner of the paper. The lyrics so far where good, but why would he write Ally's name.

Her brother hadn't been in a committed relationship in years. Not since that Brooke bitch had played him and Dez. She would love for her brother to be happy again, and if he wanted Ally she was all the more willing to help them along. She just had to make sure his intentions were pure before she decided to help. Ally was her best friend and she wasn't going to let anyone hurt her.

* * *

**A/N So sorry but totally forgot to thank everyone of you who favorited followed and reviewed the story you guys are amazing and I'm glad you guys like it. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to let me know what you think if you hate it if you love it just let me know. Reviews really do help inspire me. I hope you all have a good day or night. :) And now for some bad news next week Monday through Wednesday I'm going to have finals which means I won't update till Thursday so sorry but I have to pass my classes oh and btw I get the great compliment of going to the next A&A live taping which is AWESOME and ill try to give you insights on the next chapter as well that is all.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know it seems kind of stuffy in here." Austin said as they exited the building. It wasn't stuffy at all it had been perfect and open. The wall space had been vast and would have accompanied his music nicely.

Ally shook her head causing him to smile. "You've said that about the last three places, and I happen to think they are all perfectly fine."

"Hey is that anyway to talk to your client?" He teased. Yes he was doing it on purpose. There really was nothing wrong with the places she had chose, they actually had been to his liking. He just enjoyed spending time with her. The more time he spent with her the more intrigued he became. Never in his life had he met someone like Ally.

She smiled. "I think we're beyond that."

He laughed. "True. So what next?"

"That's the last place for today. We can try again next week." She said walking to his car. "It'd be a lot easier if you told me what you're looking for."

He smirked watching as she climbed into his car. "I'll let you know when I see it."

* * *

"How did things go with Ally today?" Cassidy asked as she stuffed spaghetti into her mouth.

"Still looking." He smirked taking a sip of his beer. They would keep looking for a while he was enjoying her company too much, and she seemed to be enjoying his as well. She was easy to get along with and she made him laugh.

"You know she ran the list of places she was taking you by me. They were pretty good." Cassidy said eyebrow raised. Sometimes he forgot how well his sister knew him.

"It's my gig, I want to find the right place." He shrugged.

"Don't be an ass to her Austin."

He chuckled. "She's nice. Unlike some of your other friends."

Cassidy rolled her eyes. It was a lie he'd never really met any of her friends. "You like her." It was a statement not a question.

"She's different than most girls I meet." He said honestly.

"Well if you looked for women in other places than bars…"

He laughed. If his sister only knew. "You know I don't do relationships Cass."

"Really? I think you and Ally could work well together." She said putting her fork down and looking up at him.

He frowned, but a part of him wondered if she really thought that, and was she giving permission for him to date her friend. Not that he needed her permission, but he would hate to put a strain on their friendship. "I thought she was in a relationship."

"She is." Cassidy sighed. "I just think she could do better." She looked at him pointedly. "Elliot is an ok guy and all, but he holds her back instead of pushing her forward. I just think they've known each other for too long, their comfortable and afraid to move on."

"Still don't understand why you're telling me this and not her?"

Cassidy just shook her head in frustration. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"It's Friday night." He always went out to the bars on Fridays well he went there just about every night but that was beside the point.

"I'm going to a party. A friend's birthday party. You should come." she said smiling.

"No thanks. Wouldn't want to end up taking one of your friends home by accident." He smirked. He would love to take Ally home, but she wasn't ready for that again. At least not yet.

"It's an open bar and… Ally will be there." She said with a smile.

"An open bar?" And Ally. That could be good. Although Ally didn't drink, not that it mattered. He enjoyed spending time with her. He knew he would see her sometime next week, but the thought of seeing her sooner sounded very appealing.

* * *

Ally paused as she saw Austin sitting at the bar with Cassidy. Why was he here? "You ok Als?" Ethan asked realizing she had stopped.

"Yeah." She smiled walking toward Cassidy and Austin again and giving herself a mental shake to keep it together. She needed to stop thinking about him and his hands, his voice, and his body. Why did he have to be so good looking?

She and Ethan got to Cassidy and Austin at the same time Tilly did. Tilly put her arm on Austin and leaned into him. She immediately felt a wave of jealousy go through her, and than hated herself for feeling that way. She was with Elliot.

"Back off Tilly he's not available." Cassidy hissed.

Tilly scoffed and crossed her arms but leaned in toward Austin. "I'll catch up with you later." she smiled. She than turned an icy glare toward Cassidy. "So Cass is your teacher not doing it for you anymore, or are you just broadening your horizons." She smirked as she walked off.

She watched Cass's face contort to anger and saw the way Austin looked at her. "Ally, Ethan." Cassidy said turning to them. "Ethan dance with me." Cassidy said getting up and grabbing Ethan's arm, and hulling him away. Ally watched as they made there way off to the dance floor.

"Hi." She said slowly turning back to Austin. She wasn't quite sure how to read the look on his face. He looked murderous.

"Is Cassidy dating one of her teachers?" He asked frowning.

"Huh what? I don't know." She lied looking around nervously.

He sighed and leaned into her. "You're a horrible liar Ally." his breath was on her neck causing a sudden heat to rise in her.

"I know nothing." She said sitting down next to him fixing her gaze on the bar in front of her. At least if she stared at the bar she didn't have to stare at his hazel eyes or those dimples or that sexy body. Oh my god what is wrong with me? She should get far, far away from him. Elliot was here somewhere.

"Of course not. So how long has that been going on?" He asked causing her to look up at him. He obviously wasn't going to let it go.

She sighed. "He's not her teacher." That was the truth, he use to be her teacher.

"You didn't answer my question. Isn't there some American rule about teachers and their students." He frowned.

"It's not that bad." She shrugged trying to play it down. "I mean she's in grad school Austin."

"Of course not love. He's not like ridiculously old is he?"

She laughed. "No." Dallas was probably Austin's age or a little older.

"Is he here?" he asked serious turning on his stool to survey the crowd. His knee accidentally brushed hers and she couldn't help the tingles it gave her. It was just his knee she really needed to get a grip.

She looked around instinctively, the hotel was crowded. "I don't know there are a lot of people here." She answered honestly.

"I don't like the idea of some older guy taking advantage of my little sister." He said taking a sip of his beer.

"So you look down on guys who sleep with younger women?" She teased.

He opened his mouth to say something and then caught on to what she was saying. She was younger than him. He'd walked right into that one. Although he hadn't taken advantage of her. "You know what I meant. He's in an authoritative position." he said trying to recover.

"Oh." She said her smile wide and brown eyes full of light. "Does it count if he's not her teacher?"

He was about to reply when he saw the guy walking toward them. He'd never met or seen her boyfriend before but judging by the way he was walking toward her this had to be him. He watched as he came up and wrapped an arm around her kissing the top of her head. To say he was jealous would be an understatement. He wanted to rip his arm off of her and punch him in the face. He gripped onto his beer bottle before he did anything stupid. He was going to have to start drinking something stronger.

"Hey Als I've been looking all over for you."

"Elliot." She said her face red as she shifted uncomfortably. He watched as her gaze flicked from her boyfriend to him. She took a second to recover before she put on her sweet smile. "This is Austin." he noticed her cheeks burned even redder as she introduced him. "Cass's brother, I'm helping him set up a show."

"Right." he said although he looked like he had no idea what she was talking about. "Elliot." He said holding out his hand.

He accepted his hand as he glanced at Ally. She was so obviously uncomfortable with the situation. Her boyfriend didn't seem to notice her unease. He hated Elliot instantly even though he had no reason to. He wondered if she had told him about her indiscretion.

They fell into an awkward silence and he took a sip of his beer. He would definitely be taking full advantage of that free bar tonight.

Ally sat awkwardly she could hear the music in the background but around her was just a deafening silence. It was awful and she just wanted it to end. She was thankful that Elliot was too busy ordering a drink to notice the tension. She just wanted to escape from the situation.

"Hey Als."

Her friend's voice snapped her back into the moment. "Kira." she said jumping off the stool and hugging her. "Help." She whispered into her ear.

Kira gave her a confused look as she pulled back. "This party is great Als you did a good job."

"Thanks." She said holding her friends arm and refusing to let it go. She was not going to be stuck here with Elliot and Austin by herself.

"So I'm confused is this your party or Trish's." Austin said to Kira.

Ally stared at him confused for a moment. And then it hit her. He didn't realize that they were sisters Kira was a different person, which meant he hadn't paid attention to her enough to know that though they were step sisters and completely different.  
"You probably haven't met Trish." Elliot was the one to answer though and here she thought he hadn't been paying attention. She really needed to get it together. Focus Ally.

"You should meet Trish my step sister it's more her style." Kira smiled shifting her eyes from Austin to her. "I'm Kira."

"Austin." He said holding out his hand.

"Cassidy's brother." Kira smiled staring at Ally. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die right now. "I've heard about you." she said causing Austin to smirk. She could kill the both of them right now. Kira was supposed to help her not make it more unbearable. "I'm going to the ladies room." Kira said looking at her eyebrow raised.

"Me too." She said all too quickly as she led the way to the bathroom. She maneuvered through the crowd quickly and finally let out the breath she'd been holding as she walked into the bathroom. She wondered for half a second if leaving Austin and Elliot alone together was a good idea, but at this moment she didn't Als. She doubted Austin would say anything to Elliot anyway.

"Wow he is hot. And he has an amazing body." Kira said shutting the door behind her, and turning to her with a grin.

"I can't go back out there." She said going to the sink and staring at herself in the mirror. How did this happen to her?

"Als." Kira said quietly. "Talk to me."

"I just don't know what to do. I feel like Elliot and I keep drifting further apart, especially since I'm keeping what happened with Austin from him. I can't stop thinking about Austin, and it doesn't help that I have to spend time with him. Now they're both out there together. Ugh." She screamed in frustration. "I can't believe Cassidy invited him."

"I know you love Elliot, but are you in love with him?" Kira asked slowly. "Because that makes a difference."

Ally bit her lip as she thought about Kira's question. Of course she loved Elliot, but was she in love with him?

She jumped as the door to the bathroom swung open. Cassidy walked in shaking her head and looked at Kira. "Oh good I thought I saw you come in here. I'm going to murder your cousin Kira."

"What did Tilly do now?" Kira asked tiredly. If it wasn't one thing it was another with Tilly, and it was always Kira who took the heat for it.

"She told my brother about my relationship with Dallas." Cassidy turned to her. "How did he take that by the way?"

She shrugged. "He asked some questions, but I don't think he was to mad." She answered honestly. Somehow they had gone from his questioning of Cassidy's relationship to flirting. That always seemed to happen, no matter how innocent it all started.

"Oh he's mad trust me." Cassidy sighed. "I shouldn't have invited him here."

Kira frowned. "Why did you invite him?"

"It's your fault." Cassidy said pointing at her.

"What? Why?" She asked feeling her cheeks burn. Why was it her fault Cassidy had invited him.

"He likes you Ally, and I haven't seen him hung up on anyone since Brooke. I'm so tired of him picking up all these skanky girls from the bar. He deserves happiness." Cassidy replied.

She frowned. Who was Brooke? Why did she care? Why was Cassidy trying to play match maker, she had a boyfriend. Wait did she say Austin liked her as in liked liked her? Kira was the first to speak. "Who's Brooke?"

Ally looked at Cassidy interested in the answer even though she shouldn't be. Cassidy shook her head sadly. "My brother's wife."

Horror filled her. She slept with a married man, estranged or not that was just so wrong. "He's married?" She squeaked out.

"Oh no not Austin. My other step brother Dean." She huffed. "The little bitch was with Austin first, but then she moved on to Dean. At one point she was seeing them both at the same time that is until Austin caught them." Cassidy rolled her eyes. "She tried to get back together with him, said that she loved them both and couldn't choose. Thank god Austin didn't fall for that crap. Although Dean was dumb enough to put a ring on her finger. Shame too, we all use to be so close."

Austin wanted to strangle his sister for inviting him to this party, and then strangle Ally for abandoning him with her boyfriend. Sure it was probably awkward for her, but now he was stuck with the guy who got to spend every night with her. He envied Elliot so badly; he wondered if he even knew how lucky he was to have a girl like Ally. He was just thankful Elliot had not attempted a conversation with him; no good would have come from that. He did not want to talk about Ally with Elliot.

He let out a sigh of relief as he saw the two women finally coming back from the bathroom. What was it with women and bathrooms? What could they say in a bathroom, that they couldn't say in the company of others? Although he already knew the answer

"Hey Als I'm going to get out of here. Are you coming?" Elliot asked getting up from the stool.

He swallowed trying not to watch, but he couldn't help himself. She bit her lip her eyes flicked to him for half a second before going back to her boyfriend. "You know I have to make sure everyone is out by one and the cleanup crew comes. I'll walk out with you."

He watched as they walked away smiling at the fact that she wasn't going home with him tonight.

Ally walked out into the cool night air and folded her arms across her body trying to keep the warmth in. "You sure you can't come home with me Als? I don't think anyone would notice. We haven't spent the night together in forever."

She bit her lip and looked at the cement. She hadn't spent the night with Elliot since she had seen Austin again. It wasn't like anything was happening with her and Austin either, she just well she didn't know. Her whole life had all of a sudden gotten really confusing.

"Als come home." Elliot pleaded.

"I'm working." That was the truth. She was technically working even if she was also here for pleasure. Sure everything was set up and she probably could sneak away, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Is this how it's going to be all the time? How are we ever going to have a life together with this job of yours?" Elliot snapped anger blazing in his blue eyes.

"It's not like it's every night." She said defensively. She loved her job and she hated having to defend it. The way he was talking you would think she was a whore or something.

"Not yet, but as you get more clients it could be. I want us to be together to spend time together like we use to. With your stupid job we can't do that." He said staring at her intently.

"My job is not stupid." She spat back. "And if things really pick up I can always hire someone else."

"Hire someone now." He yelled.

"I don't have the money for that. Unlike you I don't have everything handed to me on a silver spoon." She said. It wasn't Elliot's fault his parents were wealthy and his dad was the mayor of their hometown. Out of all her friends she was the only one who had, had to pay for her schooling. She had student debt coming out of her behind and she did need the money right now. Her mom had tried to help her, but she had her own bills to worry about. This was just one of those things someone who led a privileged life just didn't understand.

"Than let me help you Ally. Move in with me. We can do this together." He said taking her hand. The look of sincerity in his eyes was almost enough to make her say yes.

"I can't." she said pulling her hand out. "I need to do this on my own Elliot. Please understand that." It wasn't that she didn't appreciate what he was offering. She wanted the satisfaction of succeeding on her own.

Elliot's face turned angry and cold. His blue eyes narrowed at her. "I proposed to you, asked you to move in, I would give you anything. I want to put us first and you keep refusing me. I can't do this with you anymore. Either you put us first or… or were over."

She felt tears prick in her eyes. He wanted her to choose between him and her job. She thought back to Kira's question about love and it all clicked. She loved Elliot she really did, but she wasn't in love with him. He couldn't be in love with her either. You didn't give someone an ultimatum if you loved them. "This isn't right Elliot. You can't make me choose. I've wanted to do this my entire life, you can't ask me to give up my career. I can't be in a relationship with somebody who doesn't accept me for who I am."

"Fine I hope your career is worth it." he said glaring at her for a minute before storming off.

Ally hugged herself and sat down slowly on the cold cement stairs. She was numb but not because of the cold. They were really over. In some ways it hurt, but in other ways she felt like she could finally start living

A/N Thanks for reading, alerting and adding to your favorites. Let me know what you think. And I'm not to sure on the next update but probably Saturday if I'm not busy.


End file.
